30 Minutes Good Bye
by DeathJoey
Summary: Duo has a mission and everyone seems to be agenst him, and who is the girl?


30 Minutes Good Bye

_Out of sight  
Out of life  
_  
He laid in the rain his hair all around him, eyes closing every now and  
then. Voices came closer within his mind, the voices familiar but yet they  
confused his mind. His hand twitched with the yell of one voice, but  
another mad his body seem like everything was fine, and would always be.

_Out of time  
To decide  
_  
"Break what ever you have with her, if you don't I'll kill her!" That  
voice it was angry with him. He laid on his bed staring at the blue paint,  
why was he cold? Why did his body feel so numb? The voices were beginning  
to become more people were pleading and others were joining in the yelling.

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?_

"Why are you even asking me this, you have killed every one else  
around me, I have a reason why she is still alive I will not allow you to  
hurt her!" He yelled back his mind was splitting the images of faces,  
numbers, and symbols swirled around and nothing seemed to make scene. What  
was going on?

_For the rest  
Of my life  
_  
"Mission, it's a solo and they want to do it." Heero handed him the  
report, Wufei behind him. He looked a 7 day 9 base destruction, and only  
one suit to take on over 8 hundred suites.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
_  
"Who sent the report?" He looks up his bangs covering his eyes.  
"Who else your doctor," As they walked away a single ling fell from  
under his bangs. He knew what this mission was going top cost him.

_We could lose  
We could fail  
_  
He was battling threw them all, his body being thrown around in the  
cockpit. He looked at the suits then looked at his own damage report, he  
was not going to last.

_And the more  
Men it takes  
_  
More and more suites come out, more and more voices seem to come in  
he is lost in his mind as he charges and looks, men that came out of  
suites, and they were fleeing.

_To make friends  
Or mistakes  
_  
He was laughing with his friends, joking with Heero and Wufei.  
Playing a trick on Trowa but just talking with Quatre. But then her face  
come to mind same as his mind the same as his, and the same age. His twin  
was to lose him and he was to loser her, what was the battle really for.  
What was he really fighting alone for?

_30 minutes in the blink of an eye  
_  
One blast and it was done. He was done and not able to get up. He  
felt coldness run over his body. Duo Maxwell laid there just looking at the  
controls he was hurt and he had few options left.

_30 minutes to alter our lives  
_  
"Reo don't worry as soon as this is over we are going to be together  
as one." He was holding on to a crying girl his eyes also filling up with  
tears but all he could do was hold her. The memory faded and there was one  
thing that was left.

_30 minutes to make up my mind  
_  
Duo placed his hand over the button the hatch to his Gundam opening,  
his eyes became unfocused.

_30 minutes to finally decide  
_  
He pushed the button and the Gundam Deathscythe Hell was beginning to  
get hot, Duo sat there taking the heat.

_30 minutes to whisper your name  
_  
"Reo." it slowly came out and he began to fly from the open cockpit  
was this it?

_30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
_  
Images of Heero being his usual prick full self seemed to come in,  
Duo hit a tree and then the ground, the pain sent images of Heero kicking  
his ass every other day. But the same sentence seemed to be all around  
Heero, 'You are why I'm going to lose her.' And everything was there all  
for him to see.

_30 minutes for bliss, thirty lies_

The rain had begun; He laid in the rain his hair all around him, eyes  
closing every now and then. Voices came closer within his mind, the voices  
familiar but yet they confused his mind. His hand twitched with the yell of  
one voice, but another mad his body seem like everything was fine, and  
would always be. But then lies seemed to come in. 'Duo everything will be  
all right we will be together." And then others all the ones that said he  
would never die.

_30 minutes to finally decide_

He wondered if he should close his eyes or not, but soon it became  
too much and they closed.

_To decide_  
He was floating.  
_To decide_  
He was bleeding.  
_To decide_  
He was dead but two things rang out.  
_To decide  
_"Reo don't worry." He held his hand up.  
_To decide_  
"Together not soon but later I will see you." Eyes violet looked on.  
_To decide_  
"Heero I'm going to..." He smiled his one of a kind smile.  
_To decide_  
"Haunt your Gundam for the rest of your life." His hand fell limp and  
his violet eyes disappeared.  
_To decide_


End file.
